You are My Valentine
by UchiHaruno Sasuke
Summary: /Collabs fic. with SasuSaku Loverzzz and NaruHina 4Ever-Lavender Girl/ Saia telat publish, tapi di profil Lavender-chan publisnya tepat waktu kok... Fic for valentine NaruHina SasuSaku as main pairings


**You are My Valentine**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/****Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Collabs fics with :**

**SasuSaku 4Ever-1624**

**SasuSaku Loverzzzz**

**NaruHina 4Ever-Lavender Girl**

**WARNING : GaJe, Jelek, Telat, Aneh, Skip Time**

Malam itu sangat dingin. Angin malam yang sejuk menembus masuk ke kamar seorang gadis berambut pink. Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Dan ia sedang kelaparan.

"Aduuh…. Laper banget nih…. Padahal sudah malam…. Aku cari makanan saja deh…."

Setelah memakai sweater pink kesayangannya, Sakura bergegas mencari makanan. Ia beruntung menemukan kedai taco yang masih buka. Ia segera masuk dan memesan 2 taco karena sangat lapar.

Tiba-tiba, sudut matanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut onyx yang sedang makan.

"kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok..."

'tampan juga...' pikir Sakura.

Setelah makanannya datang, Sakura pun segera memakannya dan keluar dari kedai itu.

Ia pun berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba... Ada tiga orang pemuda berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Yang seorang berambut merah maroon, yang satu kuning, dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam.

"Hai gadis manis…."

"mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Biarkan aku lewat!" kata Sakura mulai panik.

Tetapi tiga laki-laki itu malah semakin maju ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun menjerit. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan datang dan menghajar tiga laki-laki itu sampai lari pontang-panting.

"Kau tidak papa?" tanya pemuda berambut onyx itu sambil membenamkan tangan ke sakunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Arigatou..."

"panggil saja aku Sasuke. Mari kuantarkan pulang. Hari sudah larut malam."

"Arigatou Sasuke-san."

Setelah sampai dirumahnya Sakura segera mencari Hinata, adiknya.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Sakura.

"I-Iya Sakura –neechan..."

"Tadi aku bertemu seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke. Dia menyelamatkanku dari tiga anggota Akatsuki. Tahukan, geng yang paling sering membuat onar itu..."

"Memang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam sih. Tapi tampan juga."

" Sa-Sakura-neechan sedang jatuh cinta ya…?"

"Ah, tidak kok..."

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. A-Aku t-tidur dulu ya..."

Lalu Sakura pergi tidur juga.

'Apa aku memang jatuh cinta ya ?'

Setelah itu, Sakura pun tertidur.

Keesokkan paginya, ketika ia berangkat sekolah, ternyata ada murid baru di KHS.

Dan ternyata... Namanya UCHIHA SASUKE!

Hati Sakura langsung serasa berhenti selama beberapa detik. Semua siswi KHS menjerit histeris melihat Sasuke. Mereka semua saling berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke segera duduk di samping Sakura.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kaukan yang semalam menyelamatkan ku? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura"

"Oke. Pelajaran apa sekarang?"

Tetapi percakapan mereka hanya singkat saja. Karena, sekarang sedang pelajaran guru yang paling killer se-KHS...! Orochimaru-sensei.

Teng teng teng...

Bel kebebasan para siswa berbunyi. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan kelas sambil bersorak bagai orang kesetanan. Karena bebas dari siluman ular (julukan Orochimaru-sensei)

Naruto, adik kelas Sakura, tiba-tiba menuju kearah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ummm... Hinata... Kau nanti ada waktu tidak?"

"H-hah? A-aku m-memang tidak ada k-kegiatan apa-apa, t-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun b-bertanya?"

"Yah... Kalau kau ada waktu, nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu, ya? Kita jalan-jalan..."

"O-ok..." jawab Hinata dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

Sakura yang ada di sebelah hinata Cuma senyum-senyum.

_Jam 4 Sore..._

Tok tok tok... Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumah duo bersaudara ini

"I-iya... Sebentar..." Hinata segera membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Reaksi pertama naruto ketika melihat Hinata adalah melongo. Karena memang saat itu Hinata sangat cantik.

Hinata memakai dress selutut berwarna putih keungu-unguan, di bagian kiri bawah dan kanannya ada pita berwarna indigo.

Rambutnya tergerai dan memakai bando berwarna indigo yang berhias pita di kanannya. Manis sekali.

Akhirnya, Hinata naik motor ninja yang dibawa Naruto. Warnanya pastilah... oranye.

Mereka pergi ke Himamura Land (Author:Namanya cuma dikarang. Lavender : Lavender yang ngarang!... Lavender yang ngarang ! SasuSaku : Diem!)

_Sakura..._

'Hinata sudah pergi... Sepi deh. Enaknya aku ngapain, ya?' Sakura berpikir-pikir akan melakukan apa, dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. 'Bagaimana kalau aku mencari hadiah valentine saja... Tapi nanti kalau dihadang berandalan lagi gimana, ya?'

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan mengajak Sasuke untuk menemani, dan Sasuke setuju.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke toko yang khusus menjual hadiah-hadiah (Untuk valentine, natal, dll) memakai mobil ferari putih milik Sasuke.

Sampai disana, Sakura segera melihat-lihat etalase barang. Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada liontin perak berbandul hati pink. Tanpa sadar dia berucap "Indahnya... Tapi sayang uangku sudah pas untuk membeli hadiah Valentine..."

Lalu Sakura pun beranjak mendekati etalase cokelat dan boneka.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mengambil kalung itu, cepat cepat membayarnya, dan menyembunyikan di sakunya.

_Hinata..._

Setelah sampai di Himamura land, Naruto mengajak hinata mampir ke kedai es krim.

Hinata memesan Blueberry-Cherry Ice cream, sedangkan Naruto memesan Orange-Peach Ice cream. Karena besok adalah hari valentine, maka semua Ice cream disajikan dalam bentuk lope-lope.

Setelah selesai makan Es krim, mereka menaiki wahana Roller Coaster alias "Kereta Setan". Mereka berteriak-teriak hingga hamper pingsan. Di putaran terakhir, yang paling menyeramkan, mereka tanpa sadar berpelukan sambil menutup mata. Saking takutnya, mereka tidak sadar keretanya sudah berhenti. Sampai si petugas ber nametag Asuma berdehem sambil tersenyum-senyum. Hinata dan Naruto segera melepas pelukan mereka dengan pipi sangat merah. ""Ano..."" Keduanya bicara bersamaan ketika telah keluar dari wahana kereta setan. Naruto cepat-cepat menyambung. "Ayo kita beli minuman di situ, Hinata-chan... Jantungku masih deg-degan gara gara wahana tadi (All Author : Gara gara keretanya atau gara gara pelukan? ^_*) "A-ayo..."

_**Skip time**__**... (Keesokan harinya, malam hari)**_

"Huuh... Aku Cuma dapat satu cokelat dari Hinata-chan... " dis di sebuah taman. Tiba-tiba, suara bass yang dingin berkata di belakangnya "Tak apa, aku punya satu hadiah untukmu..." kata Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Sakura segera berbalik dan menerima bungkusan dari Sasuke dan membukanya. "I-ini kan... kalung yang aku inginkan... Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..." "Selamat Valentine Sakura-chan... Would you be my girlfriend?" "T-tentu, Sasuke-kun…." Sakura menjawab terbata-bata… "Tapi sayang, Valentine kali ini aku hanya mendapat cokelat darimu, Saku-chan…. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, karena selama ada kau… Maka setiap Valentineku akan terasa bermakna…." Ujar Sasuke...

_Hinata..._

Hinata yang diundang naruto untuk dinner telah sampai. "Wow... Indah sekali restorannya, Naruto-kun mana, ya?" Tak lama kemudian, hinata melihat sebuah durian, eh salah, rambut kuning naruto nongol diantara para manusia lainnya. Hinata segera duduk di depan meja yang agak terpencil itu. "Konbawa Hinata-chan..." "K-konbawa N-naruto-kun..." Tiba-tiba Naruto menepukkan tangannya, dan datanglah sekelompok orang berjas memainkan lagu-lagu yang sangat merdu. "Hinata-chan, watashi wa anata o aishiteru..." kata Naruto setelah lagu pertama dimainkan. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" kata naruto sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Hinata. "A-aku tentu s-saja m-mau, N-naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak... kan dilihat sama pemain musiknya...

Dan pada hari itu, Pada malam Valentine, empat orang telah menemukan cinta sejatinya... Yah, kita doakan saja supaya hubungan mereka langgeng.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

HUWAAAAAAAAA... Jelek banget... GaJe banget... Romancenya kurang... Telat lagi... Silahkan Readers memukuli para Author yang sedang pundung di pojokan ini...

Jika masih berkenan, Kami minta reviewnya, ya...

Just Click :


End file.
